fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version/The Suisei Region
NOTE: Since my imagination and creativity are at least somewhat limited, my apologies if the names of any of these places aren't that likeable. The Suisei Region is the region where Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version takes place. It is an archipelago of islands loosely based on the real-life continent of Europe, thriving with all kinds of Pokemon. =Island of Chardocead= The island of Chardocead is the northwest island of Suisei. It is home to the player and their Rival, the place where Professor Aria Pine's research facilities are located, and the dwelling place of Akiryu. Maple Town Maple Town is the hometown of the player, their rival and two NPCs. Locations *'Player's House': This is where the player lives. The player's mother will offer both to heal their Pokemon and if you want her to keep a Pokemon at the house as a pet. While a Pokemon remains in the house as a pet, they slowly gain Experience Points and Happiness. *'Rival's House': This is where the player's rival lives. It is a mirror image of the player's house, having the same furniture and a randomised Pokemon as a pet. The rival's mother and younger sister live here. *'Teacher's House': This is where the Pokemon Teacher lives. She will give the player a Miracle Seed (if you chose Cutleaf), Charcoal (if you chose Heateye) or Mystic Water (if you chose Aquawave when first spoken to, and can also be talked to in order to receive some helpful hints to kick-start your journey. *'Merchant's House': This is where the Merchant lives. He sells Potions, Antidotes, Paralyse Heals and Awakenings to the player. He also has a pet Meowth. Pokemon *'Cutleaf' Lv.5: One of three choices for a starting Pokemon from a present given by the player's mother. *'Heateye' Lv.5: One of three choices for a starting Pokemon from a present given by the player's mother. *'Aquawave' Lv.5: One of three choices for a starting Pokemon from a present given by the player's mother. Route 1 (Maple Pathway) The road connecting Maple Town to Oakleaf Town. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 2-4 *Pikipek (Autumn) *Starly (Spring) *Fishiwood (Summer) *Pidove (Winter) *Bidoof *Rattata *Pidgey *Zigzagoon (Daytime) *Poochyena (Nighttime) Notable Trainers Oakleaf Town Oakleaf Town is the hometown of Professor Pine, the first Move Teacher and the Catcher Girl. Locations *'Pine Labs': The home of Professor Pine and her Barcolour. Here, the player receives a Pokedex, a pre-made Z-Ring and a Kindairy who follows the player around. When the player re-visits her after the Capture Tutorial, she also gives away an Alola Starter, TM01 (Work Up) and Normalium Z. If you re-visit her later, she will give the player Item Liscences. *'Move Teacher': The home of the first Move Teacher. She offers to teach the move Swift to the player's Pokemon in exchange for an Oran Berry. *'Catcher Girl's House': The home of the "Catcher Girl", who teaches trainers how to catch Pokemon free of charge. After meeting up with her, she agrees to teach the player how to catch a Pokemon on Route 2. The Catcher Girl's Fishiwood is also in this house. *'Pokemon Centre': The first Pokemon Centre in the game. Pokemon Centres include a free healing service and a shop. Pokemon *'Popplio' Lv.7: Gift from Professor Pine if you started with Cutleaf. *'Rowlet' Lv.7: Gift from Professor Pine if you started with Heateye. *'Litten' Lv.7: Gift from Professor Pine if you started with Aquawave. Route 2 (Oaken Pass) The road connecting Oakleaf Town to Sunshine City. This is where the Catcher Girl teaches the player how to catch a Pokemon, using her Fishiwood against a wild Pidgey. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 3-5 (before Oaken Forest), 4-6 (after Oaken Forest) *Pikipek (Autumn) *Starly (Spring) *Fishiwood (Summer) *Pidove (Winter) *Bidoof *Rattata *Tailow *Pidgey *Shinx *Zigzagoon (Daytime) *Poochyena (Nighttime) Notable Trainers Oaken Forest The forest that connects the two parts of Route 2. A Team Time Grunt stands guard at the entrance to the forest, saying that he won't let anyone through until his comerades are done catching Pokemon. After receiving Normalium Z, he will battle the player, and flee once defeated. In a hidden section of this area is the Moss Rock, which enables Eevee to evolve. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 3-6 *Caterpie (Summer) *Weedle (Autumn) *Scatterbug (Winter) *Wurmple (Spring) *Pansage *Pansear *Panpour *Grubbin *Petalpede *Pichu Notable Trainers Sunshine City Sunshine City is the first major city in Suisei, with no plot relevance whatsoever. Locations *'Spa': Here, you can get new outfits and hairstyles, and dye your Barcolour or Palepaw to change its type. *'Pokemon Centre' Notable Trainers Route 3 (Shining Coast) The road connecting Sunshine City to Berry Fields. A Team Time Grunt appears here, attempting to steal all the berries from Berry Fields. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 5-7 *Seel (Autumn) *Shellder (Winter) *Staryu (Spring) *Wishiwashi (Summer) *Pikipek (Autumn) *Starly (Spring) *Fishiwood (Summer) *Pidove (Winter) *Slowpoke *Espimage Notable Trainers Berry Fields The trial grounds of Rosa. Rosa tasks the player with collecting four Berries (Oran, Pecha, Cheri and Chesto) used to make a soup. After the soup has been made, she battles the player. As a reward for winning the battle, Rosa gives the player Grassinium Z and TM86 (Grass Knot), in addition to opening Berry Fields for public use. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 6-8 *Crabrawler *Bounsweet (Spring) *Morelull (Summer) *Fomantis (Autumn) *Rosaceas (Winter) *Magnemite *Petalpede *Grubbin Notable Trainers Route 4 (Viala Way) The road connecting Sunshine City to Viala Town. Prior to obtaining Grassinium Z, this route is blocked off due to "major construction work". Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 7-9 *Pawgle (pre-evolution of Smeargle) *Pikipek (Autumn) *Starly (Spring) *Fishiwood (Summer) *Pidove (Winter) *Fletchling *Oricorio (Baile Style) *Espimage *Barcolour Viala Town The hometown of Benjamin and the second Move Teacher. Locations *'Benjamin's Cycle Shop': Here, Benjamin gives away a Vari-Bike after the player runs a few errands for him and then beats him in a battle. *'Benjamin's House': Here, Benjamin's unnamed girlfriend lives with her Fletchling, offering to teach the player about the Vari-Bike. *'Move Teacher': The home of the second Move Teacher. She offers to teach the move Supersonic to the player's Pokemon in exchange for one Pecha Berry. *'Pokemon Centre' *'Spa' Notable Trainers Viala River The trial grounds of Lea. Lea tasks the player to catch a Cyprinoral of sufficient size using the Fishing Rod she provides for them, after which she battles the player. As a reward for winning the battle, Rosa gives the player Waterium Z and TM18 (Rain Dance). Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 8-10 *Cyprinoral *Pyukumuku *Seel (Autumn) *Shellder (Winter) *Staryu (Spring) *Wishiwashi (Summer) *Laplay (pre-evolution of Lapras) Notable Trainers Route 5 (Rustica Way) The road connecting Viala Town to Rustica City. This is where the player meets Metea, who introduces the player to the Eclipse Corporation. This route is inaccessible until after obtaining Waterium Z thanks to a mob of Team Time Grunts. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 9-12 *Wimpod (must be encountered on the overworld) *Rockruff *Electrock *Geodude (Daytime) *Roggenrola (Nightime) *Pikipek (Autumn) *Starly (Spring) *Fishiwood (Summer) *Pidove (Winter) *Whismur Rustica City This city is the location of the Eclipse House, the TM Shop and the Blue Tree. Locations *'Blue Tree': Here, the player can enjoy a set of three one-on-one battles and earn a prize in doing so. All of the Pokemon you enter will be set to Level 30, and the opposing Pokemon are also fixed to this level. *'Eclipse House': A small base of operations for the Eclipse Corporation. You can obtain a free Porygon here as a gift from an Employee. *'TM Shop': Here, the player can buy Technical Machines. While the variety of TMs is limited at first, more become available later in the game. *'Marketplace': The marketplace in this city sells a variety of items and has a free Pokemon healing service, making it like a replacement for the Pokemon Centre. *'Spa' Notable Trainers Route 6 (Northern Beach) The route connecting Rustica City to the Northern Temple. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 10-13 *Wimpod (must be encountered on the overworld) *Sandygast *Dewpider (Daytime) *Tentacool (Nighttime) *Wingull (Daytime) *Mantyke (Nighttime) Northern Temple The trial grounds of Feugo. Here, Feugo will take a specific path through each room and tell the player to copy that route perfectly. If they stray from the path, they must defeat a Level 15 Candlight before being returned to the start of the room. In the final room, Feugo will battle the player, handing out TM60 (Incinerate) and Firium Z as a reward. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 11-13 *Litwick *Candlight *Cubone (Daytime) *Salandit (Nighttime) *Fletchling *Slugma *Grimer (Stardust) *Koffing (Comet) *Trubbish Notable Trainers Route 7 (Fiery Meadow) The route connecting Rustica City to the Library of Hope. This route is blocked off by some angry Stufful prior to obtaining Firium Z. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 12-14 *Oricorio (Baile Style) *Petalpede *Petilil (Stardust) *Cottonee (Comet) *Pansage *Pansear *Panpour *Stufful *Predici (pre-evolution of Absol) *Barcolour Library of Hope The Library of Hopes is home to a battle against Team Time's Phase and the Grand Trial of Mineri. Defeating her in battle will offer a reward in the form of Rockinium Z and TM39 (Rock Tomb). Multi Battle Partners Notable Trainers Route 8 (Pebble Road) The route connecting Rustica City to Chardocead Sea. A member of the Suiseian Association will not let you visit this route until after obtaining Rockinium Z, and will add the Boost Mode to the Vari-Bike once you do. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 13-15 *Electrock *Whismur *Rockruff *Geodude (Daytime) *Roggenrola (Nighttime) *Rhyhorn *Gastly *Zubat *Espimage *Fletchling Chardocead Sea The coast of Chardocead, complete with a Ferry Terminal that can take the player to other islands. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 14-16 *Corsola (and consequently Maraenie) *Dewpider (Daytime) *Tentacool (Nighttime) *Cyprinoral *Pyukumuku *Wingull (Daytime) *Mantyke (Nighttime) *Seel (Autumn) *Shellder (Winter) *Staryu (Spring) *Wishiwashi (Summer) Crimson Palace The altar of the legendary Pokemon Akiryu. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 13-16 *Dratini *Axew *Goomy *Slugma *Litwick *Candlight Legendary Pokemon *'Akiryu' Lv.22: In the backmost room of the palace =Island of Blezulu= The island of Blezulu is the southwest island of Suisei. It is the place where the Eclipse Corporation's primary offices are located and the dwelling place of Seiryu. Licis City This city is home to the Eclipse Corporation's primary research facility, the Pikachu Fanatic and the third Move Teacher. Locations *'Eclipse Facility': Will be covered a little bit later. *'Pikachu Fanatic's House': The Pikachu Fanatic here will give the player a Pikachu in a Cap should they have activated an event to allow this to happen. *'Move Teacher': The home of the third Move Teacher. She offers to teach the move Fury Cutter to the player's Pokemon in exchange for one Cheri Berry. *'Pokemon Centre' *'Spa' Pokemon *'Pikachu' Lv.20: Special event gift from the Pikachu Fanatic. This Pokemon comes with Pikashunium Z. Multi Battle Partners Notable Trainers Eclipse Facility The head office of the Eclipse Corporation, situated in Licis Town. Two Team Time Grunts are fought outside the area, and four Eclipse Corporation Employees will also battle the player, mistakening them for an intruder. Star will also give the player TM54 (False Swipe) in her office. Notable Trainers Route 9 (Licis Outskirts) The road connecting Licis City to Licis Factory. The player cannot explore this route without the Vari-Bike's Water Mode, which is provided by Metea if you enter this route after the events in Eclipse Facility. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 14-16 *Finneon *Pikipek (Autumn) *Starly (Spring) *Fishiwood (Summer) *Pidove (Winter) *Surskit *Dewpider *Tentacool *Horsea *Machop (Stardust) *Ekans (Comet) *Growlithe (Daytime) *Gible (Nighttime) Licis Factory Licis Factory features various mechanical works used to travel the giant maze-like area. At the end, you'll find a healing station, after which Elena's trial will begin. In this trial, the player must turn gears exactly as she says. St the end of this trial, a battle begins, and upon her defeat Elena hands out Electrium Z and TM73 (Thunder Wave). Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 15-18 *Voltorb *Plusle (Daytime) *Minun (Nighttime) *Grubbin *Klink *Joltik *Pichu *Pikachu *Technica (Daytime) *Beldum (Nighttime) Notable Trainers Route 10 (Licis Path) The route connecting Licis City to Riverside Town. Prior to completing Elena's trial, this area is off-limits thanks to a bunch of photographers. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Level Range: 16-19 *Bounsweet *Passimian (Stardust) *Oranguru (Comet) *Comfey *Ralts *Aron *Rockruff *Barcolour *Makuhita (Daytime) *Mankey (Nighttime) Notable Trainers